Statements contained in this background section do not constitute an admission of prior art, but instead reflect the inventors' own subjective comments on and interpretations of the state of the art at the time the invention was made. These interpretations may include personal, heretofore undisclosed, insights of the inventors, which insights were not themselves part of the prior art.
Urate oxidases (uricases; E.C. 1.7.3.3) are enzymes that catalyze the oxidation of uric acid to a more soluble product, allantoin, a purine metabolite that is more readily excreted. Humans do not produce enzymatically active uricase, as a result of several mutations in the gene for uricase acquired during the evolution of higher primates. Wu, X, et al., (1992) J Mol Evol 34:78-84. As a consequence, in susceptible individuals, excessive concentrations of uric acid in the blood (hyperuricemia) and in the urine (hyperuricosuria) can lead to painful arthritis (gout), disfiguring urate deposits (tophi) and renal failure. In some affected individuals, available drugs such as allopurinol (an inhibitor of uric acid synthesis) produce treatment-limiting adverse effects or do not relieve these conditions adequately. Hande, K R, et al., (1984) Am J Med 76:47-56; Fam, A G, (1990) Baillière's Clin Rheumatol 4:177-192. Injections of uricase can decrease hyperuricemia and hyperuricosuria, at least transiently. Since uricase is a foreign protein in humans, however, even the first injection of the unmodified protein from Aspergillus flavus has induced anaphylactic reactions in several percent of treated patients (Pui, C-H, et al., (1997) Leukemia 11:1813-1816), and immunologic responses limit its utility for chronic or intermittent treatment. Donadio, D, et al., (1981) Nouv Presse Méd 10:711-712; Leaustic, M, et al., (1983) Rev Rhum Mal Osteoartic 50:553-554.
The sub-optimal performance of available treatments for hyperuricemia has been recognized for several decades. Kissel, P, et al., (1968) Nature 217:72-74. Similarly, the possibility that certain groups of patients with severe gout might benefit from a safe and effective form of injectable uricase has been recognized for many years. Davis, F F, et al., (1978) in G B Broun, et al., (Eds.) Enzyme Engineering, Vol. 4 (pp. 169-173) New York, Plenum Press; Nishimura, H, et al., (1979) Enzyme 24:261-264; Nishimura, H, et al., (1981) Enzyme 26:49-53; Davis, S. et al., (1981) Lancet 2(8241):281-283; Abuchowski, A, et al., (1981) J Pharmacol Exp Ther 219:352-354; Chen, R H-L, et al., (1981) Biochim Biophys Acta 660:293-298; Chua, C C, et al., (1988) Ann Int Med 109:114-117; Greenberg, M L, et al., (1989) Anal Biochem 176:290-293. Uricases derived from animal organs are nearly insoluble in solvents that are compatible with safe administration by injection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,231. Certain uricases derived from plants or from microorganisms are more soluble in medically acceptable solvents. However, injection of the microbial enzymes quickly induces immunological responses that can lead to life-threatening allergic reactions or to inactivation and/or accelerated clearance of the uricase from the circulation. Donadio, et al., (1981); Leaustic, et al., (1983). Enzymes based on the deduced amino acid sequences of uricases from mammals, including pig and baboon, or from insects, such as, for example, Drosophila melanogaster or Drosophila pseudoobscura (Wallrath, L L, et al., (1990) Mol Cell Biol 10:5114-5127), have not been suitable candidates for clinical use, due to problems of immunogenicity and insolubility at physiological pH.
Covalent modification of proteins with poly(ethylene glycol) or poly(ethylene oxide) (both referred to as PEG), has been used to increase protein half-life and reduce immunogenicity. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,337, 4,766,106, and 4,847,325; Saifer, M G P, et al., (1994) Adv Exp Med Biol 366:377-387. The coupling of PEG of high molecular weight to produce conjugates with prolonged circulating lifetimes and/or decreased immunogenicity, while conserving functional activity, was previously demonstrated for another enzyme, superoxide dismutase (Somack, R, et al., (1991) Free Rad Res Commun 12-13:553-562; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,317 and 5,468,478) and for other types of proteins, e.g., cytokines (Saifer, M G P, et al., (1997) Polym Preprints 38:576-577; Sherman, M R, et al., (1997) in J M Harris, et al., (Eds.), Poly (ethylene glycol) Chemistry and Biological Applications. ACS Symposium Series 680 (pp. 155-169) Washington, D.C.: American Chemical Society). Conjugates of uricase with polymers other than PEG have also been described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,683.
In nearly all of the reported attempts to PEGylate uricase (i.e. to covalently couple PEG to uricase), the PEG was attached primarily to amino groups, including the amino-terminal residue and the available lysine residues. In the uricases commonly used, the total number of lysines in each of the four identical subunits is between 25 (Aspergillus flavus (U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,518)) and 29 (pig (Wu, X, et al., (1989) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 86:9412-9416)). Some of the lysines are unavailable for PEGylation in the native conformation of the enzyme. The most common approach to reducing the immunogenicity of uricase has been to couple large numbers of strands of low molecular weight PEG. This has invariably resulted in large decreases in the enzymatic activity of the resultant conjugates.
Previous investigators have used injected uricase to catalyze the conversion of uric acid to allantoin in vivo. See Pui, et al., (1997). This is the basis for the use in France and Italy of uricase from the fungus Aspergillus flavus (Uricozyme®) to prevent or temporarily correct the hyperuricemia associated with cytotoxic therapy for hematologic malignancies and to transiently reduce severe hyperuricemia in patients with gout. Potaux, L, et al., (1975) Nouv Presse Méd 4:1109-1112; Legoux, R, et al., (1992) J Biol Chem 267:8565-8570; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,518 and 5,541,098. Because of its short circulating lifetime, Uricozyme® requires daily injections. Furthermore, it is not well suited for long-term therapy because of its immunogenicity.
A single intravenous injection of a preparation of Candida utilis uricase coupled to 5 kDa PEG reduced serum urate to undetectable levels in five human subjects whose average pre-injection serum urate concentration was 6.2 mg/dL, which is within the normal range. Davis, et al., (1981). The subjects were given an additional injection four weeks later, but their responses were not reported. No antibodies to uricase were detected following the second (and last) injection, using a relatively insensitive gel diffusion assay. This reference reported no results from chronic or subchronic treatments of human patients or experimental animals.
A preparation of uricase from Arthrobacter protoformiae coupled to 5 kDa PEG was used to temporarily control hyperuricemia in a single patient with lymphoma whose pre-injection serum urate concentration was 15 mg/dL. Chua, et al., (1988). Because of the critical condition of the patient and the short duration of treatment (four injections during 14 days), it was not possible to evaluate the long-term efficacy or safety of the conjugate.
In this application, the term “immunogenicity” refers to the induction of an immune response by an injected preparation of PEG-modified or unmodified uricase (the antigen), while “antigenicity” refers to the reaction of an antigen with preexisting antibodies. Collectively, antigenicity and immunogenicity are referred to as “immunoreactivity.” In previous studies of PEG-uricase, immunoreactivity was assessed by a variety of methods, including: 1) the reaction in vitro of PEG-uricase with preformed antibodies; 2) measurements of induced antibody synthesis; and 3) accelerated clearance rates after repeated injections.
Previous attempts to eliminate the immunogenicity of uricases from several sources by coupling various numbers of strands of PEG through various linkers have met with limited success. PEG-uricases were first disclosed by F F Davis and by Y Inada and their colleagues. Davis, et al., (1978); U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337; Nishimura, et al., (1979); Japanese Patents 55-99189 and 62-55079. The conjugate disclosed in the '337 patent was synthesized by reacting uricase of unspecified origin with a 2,000-fold molar excess of 750 dalton PEG, indicating that a large number of polymer molecules was likely to have been attached to each uricase subunit. The '337 patent discloses the coupling of either PEG or poly(propylene glycol) with molecular weights of 500 to 20,000 daltons, preferably about 500 to 5,000 daltons, to provide active, water-soluble, non-immunogenic conjugates of various polypeptide hormones and enzymes including oxidoreductases, of which uricase is one of three examples. In addition, the '337 patent emphasizes the coupling of 10 to 100 polymer strands per molecule of enzyme, and the retention of at least 40% of enzymatic activity. No test results were reported for the extent of coupling of PEG to the available amino groups of uricase, the residual specific uricolytic activity, or the immunoreactivity of the conjugate.
Data from 13 citations relating to PEGylation of uricase are summarized in Table 1. Some of these results are also presented graphically in FIGS. 1A-2B. Seven of these publications describe significant decreases in uricolytic activity measured in vitro caused by coupling various numbers of strands of PEG to uricase from Candida utilis. Coupling a large number of strands of 5 kDa PEG to porcine liver uricase gave similar results, as described in both the Chen publication and a symposium report by the same group. Chen, et al., (1981); Davis, et al., (1978).
Among the studies summarized in Table 1, the immunoreactivity of uricase was reported to be decreased by PEGylation in seven of them and eliminated in five of them. In three of the latter five studies, the elimination of immunoreactivity was associated with profound decreases in uricolytic activity—to at most 15%, 28%, or 45% of the initial activity. Nishimura, et al., (1979) (15% activity); Chen, et al., (1981) (28% activity); Nishimura, et al., (1981) (45% activity). In the fourth report, PEG was reported to be coupled to 61% of the available lysine residues, but the residual specific activity was not stated. Abuchowski, et al., (1981). However, a research team that included two of the same scientists and used the same methods reported elsewhere that this extent of coupling left residual activity of only 23-28%. Chen, et al., (1981). The 1981 publications of Abuchowski et al., and Chen et al., indicate that to reduce the immunogenicity of uricase substantially, PEG must be coupled to approximately 60% of the available lysine residues (Table 1). The fifth publication in which the immunoreactivity of uricase was reported to have been eliminated does not disclose the extent of PEG coupling, the residual uricolytic activity, or the nature of the PEG-protein linkage. Veronese, F M, et al., (1997) in J M Harris, et al., (Eds.), Poly(ethylene glycol) Chemistry and Biological Applications. ACS Symposium Series 680 (pp. 182-192) Washington, D.C.: American Chemical Society.
Conjugation of PEG to a smaller fraction of the lysine residues in uricase reduced but did not eliminate its immunoreactivity in experimental animals. Tsuji, J, et al., (1985) Int J Immunopharmacol 7:725-730 (28-45% of the amino groups coupled); Yasuda, Y, et al., (1990) Chem Pharm Bull 38:2053-2056 (38% of the amino groups coupled). The residual uricolytic activities of the corresponding adducts ranged from <33% (Tsuji, et al.) to 60% (Yasuda, et al.) of their initial values. Tsuji, et al., synthesized PEG-uricase conjugates with 7.5 kDa and 10 kDa PEGs, in addition to kDa PEG. All of the resultant conjugates were somewhat immunogenic and antigenic, while displaying markedly reduced enzymatic activities (Table 1; FIGS. 1A-1B).
A PEGylated preparation of uricase from Candida utilis that was safely administered twice to each of five humans was reported to have retained only 11% of its initial activity. Davis, et al., (1981). Several years later, PEG-modified uricase from Arthrobacter protoformiae was administered four times to one patient with advanced lymphoma and severe hyperuricemia. Chua, et al., (1988). While the residual activity of that enzyme preparation was not measured, Chua, et al., demonstrated the absence of anti-uricase antibodies in the patient's serum 26 days after the first PEG-uricase injection, using an enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA).
As summarized in Table 1, previous studies of PEGylated uricase show that catalytic activity is markedly depressed by coupling a sufficient number of strands of PEG to decrease its immunoreactivity substantially. Furthermore, most previous preparations of PEG-uricase were synthesized using PEG activated with cyanuric chloride, a triazine derivative (2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine) that has been shown to introduce new antigenic determinants and to induce the formation of antibodies in rabbits. Tsuji, et al., (1985).
TABLE 1Characteristics of PEG-uricases from Previous StudiesPercent ofResidualMolecularLysines withUricolyticAntigenicity orSource ofCouplingWeight ofPEGActivityImmunogenicityUricaseLinkagePEG (kDa)Attached(%)CommentsReferenceNot reportedAzide0.7Not reportedNot reportedNot reportedU.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337(diol)CandidaTriazine5% of “98”:31Antigenicity with rabbit serumNishimura, et al., 1979utilis(Cyanuric2021(% of that of the unmodifiedchloride)2615enzyme)43570%48 6%00CandidaPEG22 × 5228786%Nishimura, et al., 1981utilistriazine257049%364504631050270CandidaTriazine57111Five men tolerated two injections Davis, et al., 1981utilisin 30 days.CandidaTriazine549Not reportedSimilar immunogenicity in birdsAbuchowski, et al.,utilisaccording61Not reportedto native uricase1981to ChenImmunogenicity negativeet al., 1981Porcine liverTriazine53760Accelerated clearance in miceChen, et al., 19814745″5828Constant Clearance(half-life ca. 8 hours)CandidaTriazine55723Constant Clearanceutilis(half-life ca. 8 hours)CandidaTriazine535Not reportedPEG decreased the immuno-Savoca, KV, et al.,utilisaccording70Not reportedgenicity in rabbits.(1984) Int Archto Chen,PEG decreased the immuno-Allergy Appl Immunolet al., 1981genicity in rabbits.75: 58-67CandidaTriazine5Not reportedNot reportedPEG-uricase was given orally toNishida, Y, et al.,utilischickens in liposomes (once).(1984) J PharmPharmacol 36: 354-355CandidaTriazine5449.4Immunogenicity was reduced, butTsuji, et al., 1985utilis7.5457.8positive in rabbits.102832(Antibodies are not to uricase;3711they cross react with PEG-413superoxide dismutase.)457.3Antigenicity tested with guineapig antibodies was reduced.ArthrobacterNot5Not reportedNot reportedNo antibodies were detected byChua, et al., 1988protoformiaereportedELISA 26 days after the first offour PEG -uricase injections.CandidaPEG22 × 51090Not reportedYasuda, et al., 1990utilistriazine1289Not reported1580Not reported2170Not reported3860Antigenicity tested with rabbitserum was reduced by 75%.CandidaPEG22 × 52268Single injection. PEG increasedFujita, et al., 1991utilistriazinethe half-life from ca. 1 h to ca. 8 hin mice. PEG blocked clearanceby liver, spleen and kidney (24-hstudy duration).Not reportedPEGNotNot reportedNot reportedImmunogenicity in mice wasVeronese, et al., 1997PEG2reportedReported toNot reporteddecreased by 98% (PEG) or 100%Linkage notbe the same(PEG2).statedas for PEG
Japanese Patent 3-148298 to A Sano, et al., discloses modified proteins, including uricase, derivatized with PEG having a molecular weight of 1-12 kDa that show reduced antigenicity and “improved prolonged” action, and methods of making such derivatized peptides. However, there are no disclosures regarding strand counts, enzyme assays, biological tests or the meaning of “improved prolonged.” Japanese Patents 55-99189 and 62-55079, both to Y Inada, disclose uricase conjugates prepared with PEG-triazine or bis-PEG-triazine (denoted as PEG2 in Table 1), respectively. See Nishimura, et al., (1979 and 1981). In the first type of conjugate, the molecular weights of the PEGs were 2 kDa and 5 kDa, while in the second, only 5 kDa PEG was used. Nishimura, et al., (1979) reported the recovery of 15% of the uricolytic activity after modification of 43% of the available lysines with linear 5 kDa PEG, while Nishimura, et al., (1981) reported the recovery of 31% or 45% of the uricolytic activity after modification of 46% or 36% of the lysines, respectively, with PEG2.